


[底特律變人│馬庫斯/康納《晚餐》甜文一發完

by vitex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitex/pseuds/vitex
Summary: 作為死刑犯辯護律師的康納，今天有委託人執行死刑了，馬庫斯安慰他





	[底特律變人│馬庫斯/康納《晚餐》甜文一發完

**Author's Note:**

> 馬庫斯/康納，斜線有差  
> 最近看了一本書《死刑台前的告白》，覺得康納滿適合當死刑犯辯護律師；演馬庫斯的演員Jesse Williams曾在「實習醫生」演過醫生，但我沒看過，只取設定。  
> 裡頭有些資料擷取《死刑台前的告白》，所以有點說教Orz  
> 這是一個沒有仿生人的世界，兩人都是人類，漢康父子。  
> 只想看馬庫斯寵康納，為了寫甜文不惜OOC的地步QvQ希望有甜到！

當馬庫斯看到車燈閃進家裡的車道時，他迅速地把試吃的勺子放進嘴巴，慌亂地用手扇了扇風，終於把滾燙的食物吞下去。接著他聽到門打開的聲響，他憑直覺抓了點鹽，灑進鍋子裡蓋起來，才擦了擦手，離開廚房。  
　　但他迎接的，卻是一個意興闌珊、如機械人般面無表情的人。  
　　「馬庫斯…你怎麼會在家？」康納眨眨眼，死氣沉沉的表情正因為他試圖恢復一點生氣，倔強地勾起一邊的嘴角。本來像是在卸下重擔似地脫下他的西裝外套，還有公事包的手也不敢再把東西甩在地上了，手指僵硬地卡在他脫了一半歪掉的領帶裡。馬庫斯知道，愛整潔的康納只有在一種情況下才會這樣對待他最堅固的偽裝，他抵抗世界的鎧甲。  
　　「諾絲跟我換班了。」  
　　他上前，輕輕親吻康納的眼角，對方沒有閃開，但也沒有特別喜悅。只是用一種不知道該怎麼應對的閃躲回應他。他繼續死纏爛打，好像他才是需要被安慰的那一個，用力抱著他，的確在對方身上造成了一點效果，馬庫斯感到康納願意把身體的重量稍微放在他的肩上。從對方裸露的鎖骨聞到了一如既往的汗味、辦公室發霉的紙味、還有自己最熟悉的消毒水的味道。他明明已經習慣這種刺鼻的氣味，習慣到都察覺不出來了，卻總是能聞出康納所身上殘留下來的。不知道是因為痛心，還是因為太不喜歡某些東西出現在不該出現的地方。  
　　他把他抱得更緊些。  
　　「…我沒事。」康納把額頭靠在馬庫斯的肩膀上，像是個在抱怨收到太多糖果，最後放棄就讓糖果淹死自己算了的小孩，嘆口氣地說：「你怎麼會知道？漢克告訴你的？」  
　　「他要跟我說什麼？」馬庫斯裝傻。「我今天動了三台手術，康納，我也需要喘息的。」他撫摸著康納因此裸露出來的後頸，上頭細軟的汗毛，就像在撫摸一隻貓。他很喜歡這樣做，他知道康納也很喜歡，但此刻的他，會反射性地拒絕任何一絲會讓自己感到舒服的安慰。  
　　「喔，希望你的病人比我的委託人幸運……不，他們遇到你就是一個幸運。」他推離馬庫斯的身體，一小撮棕黑色的髮絲垂落下來，就像個宣布挫敗的將軍。馬庫斯拉住他離去的手，不打算放開。他懂他現在很低落，但不代表他就能帶著刺嘲諷他的病人。康納也明白，所以並沒有直接甩掉他的手。  
　　「對不起，我不該這麼說。」康納抹了一下臉，順勢整理自己的情緒，回過頭來討好般地貼上馬庫斯的臉頰，留下一個親吻。「我先去洗個澡，等一下吃飯。」  
　　一個心不在焉的吻，棕黑色的眼睛甚至不敢與他對視，但這已經是現在無力的他所能做到最好的道歉了。馬庫斯只能放開他，看著他頭也不回走入房間，關上了門。那是一個「我需要獨處空間」的訊息，每次他從監獄回來，這都是例行公事，一種能將死亡的絕望氣息沖洗掉的儀式。於是馬庫斯回到廚房，並按下計時器。  
　　這是他們的默契之一，允許對方可以有一個小時，一個小時不跟彼此分享的悲傷跟自責，但再多就不行了。

　　**

　　吃素是他們的傳統，每當康納的工作或他的工作走入他們無可挽回的死胡同，他們就會在那天吃素。交往幾年下來，吃素的頻率並沒有減少。他們心知肚明這跟他的醫術有沒有進步，或是康納是不是個夠格的律師都沒什麼關係。他們已經從會在乎到不強求能把次數降下來。後來發現吃一頓無肉餐有執行上一定程度的困難後，他們就搬到這間有著更大廚房的房子。馬庫斯順理成章成了主廚，習慣逐漸成了兩人特別為此空下的時光，他們越加珍惜了。  
　　「是太鹹嗎？」  
　　馬庫斯問。康納玩弄他盤子裡的湯將近快十分鐘了，湯匙翻來覆去擺弄裡頭幾顆小蘑菇，把無辜的它們當球踢，他忍到快看不下去了才開口。洗過澡的康納抬起那乾淨的臉，像是現在才發現他居然坐在自己面前。馬庫斯認命地把自己的青醬義大利麵跟康納交換，兩三下解決了已經冷掉的湯。嗯，其實還好。  
　　「抱歉，我…..」  
　　康納又重新低下頭瞪著食物，為自己的心不在焉懺悔。  
　　「你可以說出來，如果會讓你比較舒服的話。」  
　　「你知道我們有保密條款。」康納拿起了叉子，叉起半顆花椰菜，小心翼翼地放進嘴巴，如同嚼蠟。「而且我不該讓某個已經不存在在這個世界上的混蛋破壞這頓晚餐。他已經把世界毀得夠徹底了。」  
　　「康納…」  
　　馬庫斯握住他的手，他也只能握住他的手，用身體的溫度傳達力量給對方，他也不知道該說什麼。他們有太多太多的默契，其中一部分的累積是從工作得來的。雖然是截然不同的兩個領域，卻通往相同的結局，經過他們手上的人，不是生，就是死。馬庫斯自認為比較幸運，他有完好的醫學院訓練，有完整的心理建設，偶爾仍然會動搖，但波動隨著年紀增長而變小。畢竟治療病人，他無需檢測病人的道德，衡量他是否有值得活下去的意義。是人，就該救。  
　　可康納不是，他在成為死刑犯委任辯護律師前是名警察，就是因為看了太多無能為力的兇殺案，抓了太多嫌犯，看了太多矛盾的案例。他在原來的位子上找不到出路只好繼續進修，卻反倒成了替那些他親手抓進去的人的辯護幫手。更常進出監獄，更常跟以前的老長官漢克起衝突。馬庫斯現在在急診室遇到意外刺傷或槍傷，都要先注意是否漢克就跟在旁邊，免得一遇到他就破口大罵。  
　　他有點搞不清楚那是牽怒，還是他仍然對康納居然為了一個廚房而搬出家懷恨在心。畢竟漢克還沒憤世嫉俗到覺得全世界的殺人犯都該一命償一命，有些委託人甚至還是他介紹來的。  
　　但底特律的副隊長就是從來沒答應來他們家吃飯，連相撲都來過三次了。  
　　「怎麼，你也要勸我轉行？」  
　　「我只希望你不要勉強自己。」  
　　「漢克一天到晚要我回去做刑警，但我不想。」康納悶悶地說。「謀殺犯讓我心力交瘁，但害我失去鬥志的，多半是那些殺人後有時候可以逍遙法外的有錢人、支持種族歧視的書記官、判斷正義兩字是根據最新的蓋洛普民調的檢察官、跟只想早點下班打高爾夫球的法官們。」  
　　「你說話的方式越來越像漢克。」馬庫斯嘆口氣。  
　　康納一愣。  
　　「不好嗎？」  
　　「沒什麼不好。」他聳聳肩。  
　　「馬庫斯，你在鬧彆扭嗎？」  
　　「你現在才發覺嗎？」  
　　他緩慢地眨眨眼，像在對一隻貓調情。康納放下餐具，反握住他的手，站起身順著桌子轉了半圈，乾脆坐到他腿上。  
　　「那我是不是應該多罵點，你才會把注意力放在我身上，而不是菜上。你太常進廚房了。」  
　　「你應該先把飯吃完，我做了很久。」馬庫斯努力扳著臉。身為醫生，他還是希望他能先補充點能量再爬到他身上。而且他以為裝成像是不受關愛的叛逆青少年，自己就會上當嗎？  
　　「我在浴室裡也待了很久，超過一個小時。」  
　　「我有注意到，但我不想打擾你。」  
　　「你不擔心我出事？」  
　　「你不是那種人，康納，你沒這麼脆弱。」  
　　「你還是特意調班了不是嗎？」  
　　馬庫斯把手從他的腰上放到他的臉上，那依然如少年般清澈透明的眼睛，就像是感應到了溫度般緩緩地閉上。康納側頭親吻他的手。  
　　「你猜對了，馬庫斯，我沒你想得這麼堅強，我需要你。」  
　　馬庫斯仰起頭，把手移到康納的脖子後方，對方順從地低頭。兩人像是窒息般的親吻著，相握的另外一隻手從沒放開過。

　　**

　　馬庫斯張開眼睛，摸著康納赤裸的背脊。對方趴在他身上，柔軟的棕髮搔著自己有點長出鬍渣的下巴。他把手指揉進那被汗浸濕的頭髮裡撥開，康納一邊的臉頰貼著他的胸口，彷彿緊閉雙眼認真聽他呼吸，睫毛動也不動，累到完全沒有醒來的跡象。疲倦的律師最近真的太忙，他都忘了兩個人上一次做得這麼瘋是什麼時候的事了。  
　　他親了一下對方的肩膀，艱困爬起，甩著發麻的手臂，套了長褲赤著腳，如浣熊般跑回餐桌，竊取吃到一半就被遺棄的晚餐。以時間來說現在已經算消夜，東西也全都冷掉，變得又脆又硬，一點都不可口。他挑了些還能吃的堆疊成一盤，把湯送進微波爐時，電話響了，在寂靜的空間裡特別清晰。馬庫斯趕緊接起來，聽到愛麗絲元氣滿滿的呼喊，他的心一下子就融化了。所以他不再去想都這時間了，怎麼還沒有人把這貼心的小東西抓去睡。耳邊夾著電話，在湯裡灑點迷迭香，他很無情地告訴她，康納現在沒辦法跟她說話。另一頭傳來了短暫的沉默，他完全可以想像愛麗絲欣然接受卻又忍不住失望的小臉，甩著小腿，貼著電話筒點頭說，好吧沒關係。  
　　馬庫斯覺得自己是個人渣。  
　　也許是不自覺講得太大聲，當馬庫斯掛掉電話端著晚餐進房間時，康納已經醒了，側躺在床上沉思般甩著硬幣，除了凹陷的腰間蓋著毯子外，他任由月光撫慰他優美的肌肉線條跟修長的雙腿，投射出來的黑影與輪廓，既蒼白又聖潔。就算全身上下帶有大大小小的傷疤，依然無損那優美身體一絲的美麗。但本人渾然不覺，棕色瞳孔茫然地看著馬庫斯端著托盤走到他面前，康納停止玩弄硬幣，仰著頭問：  
　　「馬庫斯，我們是愛麗絲的教父對吧？」  
　　「那是卡菈堅持的，算是吧。」  
　　「你覺得我們稱職嗎？我們有保護好她嗎？」  
　　「我沒把你挖起起跟她說話，是我的錯，我已經在懺悔了。」  
　　「如果愛麗絲無法開開心心地長大，無論是怎麼樣的原因，我想我都會殺了自己。」  
　　馬庫斯把拖盤放下，皺眉瞪著他不知道是認真還是開玩笑的臉。  
　　「今天執行死刑的委託人，他當年就把愛瑪的世界給毀了，那時候她跟愛麗絲一樣大，才九歲。」  
　　「在那天之前，她比愛麗絲還擁有很多東西。她的母親沒有跟人跑了；她的父親不會為了逃避失業去碰毒品；她的玩具不只是只有一隻狐狸娃娃跟用舊衣服還有衣夾架出來的秘密小屋；她不用擔心父母會因為錢的事情大呼小叫；她住在超出九歲小女孩所能想像的最豪華的大廈頂樓，打開門就能跳進游泳池裡。」  
　　「她本該是個公主，未來也會長成一位公主。直到丹尼爾，我那個委託人，待她如親妹妹般疼愛的人，因為不滿自己被解雇，在五年前殺了她父親，還挾持她跟警方對峙，把槍抵在她的額頭，威脅要把她從頂樓丟下去。」  
　　「我那時候負責跟他談判，算是成功解救人質。但就算把她救下來，她的世界也從此崩坍了。我一個月前接手這個案子時去找她，完全認不出來她就是當年那個照片上開朗的小女孩。她卻還記得我，也很驚訝我居然幫自己親手抓起來的犯人緩刑，她無法理解我怎麼能站在惡的那一方，情緒一下子就崩潰了。」  
　　「反倒是丹尼爾，一直到行刑前的那一刻，他沒有任何感覺，既不勇敢，也不覺得害怕；既不苦楚，也不曾寬恕；既沒有恨，也不是愛。他從小就是孤兒，不知道什麼叫歸屬感，愛瑪一家人待他好到他以為自己真的可以永遠待在那裡一輩子。行刑前，他說他想要見愛瑪。但就算見不到也沒關係。也許他不知道愛瑪有多恨他，但他每天張開眼睛，都在過一個被遺棄，沒有被任何人需要的日子。已經五年了，他受夠了，不想再待在這裡了。」  
　　「我在想過了今天，丹尼爾消失了，愛瑪的心情難道就會平復嗎？她從此就能恢復成當年那個開心的小女孩嗎？」  
　　「這不代表你的努力是白費的，康納，有些人你可以救，有些人你沒辦法救。就像你幫助了里奧，還記得嗎？」  
　　「當然，我們就是這樣才相遇的。」  
　　馬庫斯坐在床邊，捧起他的手親吻手指。「卡爾出事情時我也很生氣，我氣自己無法救他，更把所有問題怪罪里奧身上。但最後你證明他是失手推倒了卡爾，不是故意殺人，你沒讓他被判死刑。你也幫助了我，把我從報復的憤怒中拯救出來。」  
　　康納笑了，「你總是知道該怎麼哄我。」  
　　馬庫斯把康納拉過來，抱著他，壓著康納的頭靠在自己肩上。對方拖著毯子順從地捲縮在他的懷裡，容許自己顯現暫時的脆弱，被圈在一個安穩的臂膀內。  
　　「我發現越是跟死刑犯接觸，我就越能體會到自己有多幸福，同時有多脆弱。我能理解愛瑪想要丹尼爾死的原因，如果他殺的是愛麗絲，我一定也會希望他去死。我的委託人大部分都是毫無價值的廢物，不是每一個都值得活下去，但仍然要有人幫助他們；不管人們曾做過多麼壞的事，沒有人應該孤獨的死去。」  
　　「但我怕你的責任心，會讓你改天遇到某個既不提早下班也不愛打高爾夫球的法官，提出你跟他上床，你的委託人就能多活一天的請求，你難保不會答應。」  
　　康納抬頭，那副恍然大悟的表情就像是他從來沒想過還有這一招似的，居然還認真思考起來。馬庫斯臉色一沉，張口就往對上身上咬，康納閃躲，兩人展開攻防戰滾成一團，碰的一聲掉到床下。  
　　最後康納跨坐在他身上，白皙纖細的胸口劇烈起伏著，臉上是勝利的得意笑容。躺在地上的馬庫斯則摀著被撞到的頭，皺著眉假裝很痛苦的樣子，苦肉計終於吸引身上的人彎下腰，探向他。他撥開康納額前那一小撮垂落的頭髮，對方笑到連虎牙都露出來了，乾脆趴在他身上，下巴放在手背上抵著他的胸口，搖晃著腦袋。  
　　「我也覺得很奇怪，為什麼跟你在一起後，那個會為了完成任務不擇手段的康納就消失了？」  
　　「真難想像以前的你有多不愛惜自己。」  
　　「我曾經為漢克擋過子彈，還為了追捕一個犯人在屋頂上跳來跳去，更別說各種搏鬥跟槍戰。」  
　　「所以現在的康納是？」馬庫斯摸上對方光滑的肩胛骨，不用眼睛看，手指就能分辨上頭某一個清晰可辨的彈孔痕，旁邊還有兩三條癒合得不是很漂亮的肉疤，過了許久依然猙獰地訴說當時的傷口有多大，情況有多危及，沒有及時縫合下，又忍了多久的痛苦。  
　　「現在的康納是疲倦的，怠惰的懦夫。只想留在一個地方。就算離開了，也很放心，因為他知道那個地方所擁有的一切都是如此美好，他永遠都能回來，那個人永遠都在。」康納側耳聽著馬庫斯的心跳，看著窗外的月光，緩緩閉上眼睛。  
　　「真巧，每當從醫院回來，我也是這麼告訴自己的。」  
　　一陣無法忽視的鼓動聲響從兩人交疊的腹部間傳來，某人的肚子正嚴重抗議，寧靜祥和的氣氛完全被破壞了。康納尷尬地把臉埋在馬庫斯的胸膛，害得馬庫斯笑出來，下場是被康納重重地捏了一把。  
　　馬庫斯眷戀地親了親棕黑色的頭髮。  
　　「吃飯吧。」

　　The End


End file.
